Something is Wrong with Crookshanks
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sejak kucing itu dibeli Hermione, Hogwarts dilanda teror. Bangkai tikus bertebaran, kucing-kucing lain dimangsa. Bagaimana mereka melawan para predator malam yang tak bisa mati ini? Zombi-Kucing untuk HARI KUCING!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary:** Sejak kucing itu dibeli Hermione, Hogwarts dilanda teror. Bangkai tikus bertebaran, kucing-kucing lain dimangsa. Bagaimana mereka melawan para predator malam yang tak bisa mati ini?

**Note:** Yang ditulis _italic_ adalah kutipan langsung dari buku HP3.

_Happy reading!_

.

* * *

"_Kau bisa mencoba Tonik Tikus ini."_

"_Oke," kata Ron. "Berapa—OUCH!"_

"_JANGAN, CROOKSHANKS, JANGAN!"_

Harry dan Hermione melihat kelebatan jingga mendarat di kepala Ron. Dan tidak hanya berkelebat, makhluk jingga itu juga mendesis-desis dan mengeluarkan cakarnya. Detik berikutnya ia berkelebat lagi ke lantai untuk mengejar Scabbers, yang sudah gundul dan kurus sekali selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Scabbers melejit lari dan menghilang.

"Cari dia! Cari!" pekik Ron frustrasi di tengah jalanan Diagon Alley yang ramai.

Mereka mencoba membuntuti makhluk jingga tadi, tapi mustahil. Gerakannya cepat sekali, sehingga dia kelihatan seperti sumbu dinamit besar yang melesat ke seluruh penjuru Diagon Alley. Dalam sekejap saja ia hilang. Harry dan Ron mencari dan memanggil-manggil, melongok ke setiap kolong rak dan tempat penjajaan, dan akhirnya menemukan Scabbers sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Astaga," seru Ron sambil menyambar Scabbers, yang jelas-jelas tampak ketakutan dan loyo. _"Makhluk apa _tadi_?"_

"_Kalau bukan kucing yang besar sekali, ya, harimau kecil."_

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika Hermione keluar dari _Magical Menagerie_ dengan membawa makhluk jingga galak itu dalam pelukannya.

"_Kau _membeli _monster itu?" tanya Ron, ternganga._

"_Dia keren, ya?" kata Hermione, berseri-seri._

"_Hermione, binatang itu nyaris menguliti kepalaku!"_

"_Dia kan tidak sengaja, iya kan, Crookshanks?"_ Dan kucing itu mendengkur.

"_Lalu bagaimana Scabbers?"_ tuntut Ron, tak rela.

"Jangan khawatir_, Crookshanks akan tidur di kamarku dan Scabbers di kamarmu. Apa masalahnya?"_

Harry memandangi gundukan dalam baju Ron, yang menunjukkan bahwa Scabbers tengah berada di sana, mungkin tertidur. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada kucing jingga besar di pelukan Hermione, yang tampaknya puas sekali karena telah dibeli. Dia mengangkat bahunya. Yah, kucing itu sendiri memang cantik. Wajar kalau Hermione menyukainya.

Lagipula, ya, apa masalahnya?

Pasti kucing itu takkan membuat masalah, ya kan?

* * *

.

**Something is Wrong with Crookshanks**

.

For Infantrum's Soft Kitty Challenge

Celebrating International Cat Day on August 8

.

_Can I haz bwainz now?_

.

* * *

Sebagai binatang peliharaan, Crookshanks rupanya sangat menyenangkan.

Hermione menyayanginya dan kucing itu selalu menemaninya mengerjakan PR. Harry dan Ron paham benar bahwa Hermione mengambil terlalu banyak pelajaran di kelas tiga ini, dan kehadiran Crookshanks membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks dan berbahagia. Namun Ron, yang pernah mengalami peristiwa tak menyenangkan dengan si kucing, selalu mendengus setiap Crookshanks muncul.

Harry, yang tidak memihak si kucing maupun si tikus, masih bersedia membantu Hermione memberi makan Crookshanks pada malam-malam tertentu. Namun tampaknya kucing itu tidak terlalu suka makanan kemasan. Menurut Hermione, pastilah karena dia lebih suka makan daging betulan. "Kau takkan bisa menyingkirkan naluri karnivora mereka," kata Hermione suatu hari. "Mereka paling senang makan daging, tapi tak mungkin aku membawa-bawa makanan dari Aula."

Maka, Hermione lebih suka melepas Crookshanks untuk berburu sendiri di halaman.

Tapi beberapa minggu kemudian, dia mulai membawa bangkai-bangkai tikus ke Menara Gryffindor. Bangkai tikus yang bau tergeletak di dekat perapian, di sisi-sisi meja, di seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi. Bahkan entah bagaimana rupanya Crookshanks juga berhasil naik ke kamar anak laki-laki dan meninggalkan bangkai tercabik-cabik di kaki tempat tidur Ron.

"Iiiih!" teriak Ron. "Kucingmu jorok sekali, sih!"

"Itu memang kebiasaan kucing, Ron!" Hermione membela Crookshanks.

Tapi anak-anak lain juga tak menyukainya. Entah kenapa, kucing itu selalu tampak aneh jika dia sedang menggondol tikus. Ada sorot kepuasan yang tak lazim di matanya yang bercahaya. Dia akan mendengkur senang dan mengorek tubuh tikus itu di depan semua orang. Cakarnya keluar bersama desis keras, sementara dengan teliti dan ganas ia menguliti bangkai itu. Anak-anak di ruang rekreasi selalu menyingkir menjauh kalau Crookshanks sudah muncul.

"Sekali-dua kali, kucingku juga membawa tikus, tapi tidak sering," kata seorang anak perempuan yang sekamar dengan Hermione. "Kucing itu aneh. Dia mengerikan."

Tapi Hermione sepertinya tak mendengarkan protes orang-orang. Dia tetap bersikukuh bahwa Crookshanks hanya menjalankan kehidupan normal sehari-hari layaknya seekor kucing sejati.

Sampai kemudian kejadian ganjil itu muncul.

Ron dan Harry mengerjakan PR mereka sampai jauh malam, sementara Hermione sudah pergi tidur. Scabbers tidur tenang di dalam tas Ron—karena sekarang Ron tak pernah membiarkan tikus itu jauh-jauh darinya—dan mereka melewatkan malam itu dengan tenang. Menjelang tengah malam, mereka naik ke kamar.

Harry sudah menutup kelambu dan nyaris jatuh tertidur ketika dia melihat sesuatu di sudut kamar itu.

Sepasang _cahaya_.

"Ron?" ia memanggil.

Cahaya itu berkedip. Seperti mata.

"Ron," kata Harry keras.

"Huh?" Ron berguling di tempat tidurnya, di sisi Harry.

"Lihat itu—di dalam gelap..."

Tapi Ron tak sempat melihat apa-apa, karena detik berikutnya cahaya itu lenyap—digantikan kelebat jingga yang melesat menyerbunya seperti petir.

"AAAAAH!"

Harry meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan menyergap cahaya jingga besar itu, tapi tak bisa. Ron berteriak-teriak, sementara kucing itu mencakar-cakar dan menggerung seperti harimau marah. Gerakannya cepat sekali dan rasanya seperti mencoba menangkap kilat betulan. Semua orang terbangun.

"Ada apa ini?" bentak Seamus.

"Singkirkan—kucing—ini—dariku!"

Mereka jadi panik dan melupakan tongkat-tongkat sihir dalam koper masing-masing. Harry dan Dean menarik kucing itu sekuat tenaga dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Neville memekik kencang, karena lemparan mereka terlalu keras dan Crookshanks pasti akan terluka—

—tapi ia mendarat dengan ujung-ujung kaki dan melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan mengancam. Bulu-bulunya berdiri semua. Sekali lagi ia menyerang.

Ron berhasil menyergap Scabbers sebelum disambar Crookshanks, tapi kucing itu malah meliuk dengan mencengangkan, merogoh ke tangan Ron di tengah udara. Ia melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengeong memekakkan telinga, rahangnya terbuka lebar dengan marah, menerjang lurus ke arah Scabbers.

Semua orang terpana.

Belum pernah ada kucing seperti ini...

Seakan dalam gerak lambat, Harry melihat sinar ketakutan dalam mata Ron. Kucing itu kini sudah menempati posisi predator yang menang, dan sekarang siap memangsa si tikus. Sudah tak sempat lagi untuk menyelamatkan Scabbers. Dalam sepersekian detik, cakar itu akan menancap di leher Scabbers, dan akan tamatlah riwayatnya—

_PANG!_

—detik berikutnya, si kucing terjatuh ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening.

Semua orang memandangi Neville, yang baru saja memukul kepala Crookshanks kuat-kuat dengan teleskop untuk pelajaran Astronomi. Teleskop itu berpendar-pendar memantulkan cahaya bulan di tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Aku—maafkan aku," dia berbisik. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana..."

Scabbers mencicit keras di tangan Ron.

Kini setelah kegaduhan itu usai, mereka bisa melihat luka-luka dalam di wajah dan lengan Ron. Mengerikan sekali tampaknya. Penuh darah dan tidak karuan kelihatannya. Luka-luka itu seperti bukan berasal dari cakar kucing, melainkan seolah dibilur oleh belati panjang yang habis diasah.

Ron terduduk lemas di ranjangnya yang bernoda darah, menunduk memandangi kucing yang kaku di lantai, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Lama sekali mereka semua terdiam.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Neville," kata Harry akhirnya.

Dan Harry menyadari bahwa pada hari ketika Hermione membeli kucing itu, seharusnya ia mencegahnya. Seharusnya Hermione tak melakukannya.

Mereka keliru.

_Ada_ yang salah dengan kucing itu.

.

.

.

"Kucing hanya bisa mendarat dengan dua kaki kalau ia dilempar dari ketinggian tertentu," jelas Dean. "Kalau dia dilempar dari jarak dekat, seperti tadi malam, nasibnya akan sama saja seperti makhluk lain—membentur tanah karena tidak siap. Kucing itu aneh. Refleksnya jauh lebih kuat daripada kucing biasa."

"Luka-lukamu bagaimana, Ron?" tanya Seamus.

"Madam Pomfrey mengobatiku dalam sedetik saja," jawab Ron lesu. "Tapi dia nyaris pingsan waktu aku datang ke sayap rumah sakit. Aku dikira habis diserang pembunuh Muggle brutal."

Menit demi menit berlalu dan sudah tak ada yang berselera membicarakan Crookshanks yang sadis secara misterius. Bahkan mereka tak sanggup berbicara dengan Hermione. Kejadian tadi malam sangat mencengangkan dan tak satu pun di antara mereka ingin bertemu muka dengan Crookshanks lagi.

Karena itulah, begitu Hermione muncul dari balik lubang lukisan, serempak Neville, Seamus, dan Dean menyingkir, meninggalkan Harry dan Ron di kursi berlengan. Hermione tampak heran karena dirinya dihindari dengan terang-terangan begitu, namun ia tidak bertanya. Dirinya sudah cukup disibukkan oleh pelajaran dan PR yang sangat banyak.

Keesokan harinya, kehebohan terjadi lagi.

"_Jaga dia agar tetap di situ,"_ Ron menunjuk Crookshanks, yang sedang duduk di dekat mereka di ruang rekreasi sambil mengunyah labah-labah. _"Scabbers tidur di dalam tasku."_

Selama beberapa menit mereka masih mengerjakan PR Astronomi dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba—

"_OYYY! PERGI, KUCING GOBLOK!"_

Crookshanks sudah meloncat dan mendarat di tas Ron, lalu mencakar-cakarnya dengan kekuatan raksasa. Ron berusaha menarik tasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi kucing itu bertahan di sana, mendesis-desis berbahaya.

Harry melompat mundur ketika Ron berdiri dan mengayunkan tasnya dengan berputar-putar, dan Scabbers melayang jatuh.

"_TANGKAP KUCING ITU!"_ teriaknya ketika Crookshanks langsung menerkam Scabbers, yang mencicit kabur.

Tapi kucing mengerikan itu lagi-lagi gagal menangkap Scabbers, karena tikus yang ketakutan itu berhasil bersembunyi di bawah sebuah lemari. Seluruh penghuni ruang rekreasi menonton keributan itu, dengan Ron yang berteriak-teriak dan suara melengking Hermione yang membela diri.

"_Crookshanks tidak mengerti perbuatannya itu salah! Semua kucing mengejar tikus, Ron!"_ wajah Hermione tampak seperti mau menangis.

"_Ada yang aneh dengan kucing itu!"_ Ron menuding Crookshanks, yang kini mendekam dalam pelukan Hermione dengan mata berkilat jahat. Tangan Ron bergetar hebat, nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ron," George berusaha menenangkannya, tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan.

Telunjuknya mengarah lurus pada kucing Hermione.

"Dia bisa mendengarku!" pekik Ron dramatis. _"Dia mendengar aku bilang Scabbers ada di dalam tasku!"_

.

.

.

Keadaan tidak lebih baik selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Ketegangan antara Ron dan Hermione tampaknya akan berlangsung selamanya, belum lagi keberadaan Dementor di sekolah yang sepertinya membuat semua orang tidak bisa berbahagia.

Dan malam itu, sebuah berita tak mengenakkan tersebar di seluruh asrama.

"Aku dengar dari pembicaraan anak-anak Slytherin di lapangan Quidditch saat latihan," kata Fred pelan, kepada teman-teman seasramanya di ruang rekreasi. "Kucing milik Milicent Bulstrode terbunuh dengan tragis."

"Apa maksudmu—_terbunuh_?"

"Dibunuh dengan sengaja, tentu," jawab Fred. "Pokoknya kejadian itu jelas bukan kecelakaan. Mereka menemukan mayat kucing itu di ruang bawah tanah, dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tengkoraknya pecah," ia menambahkan dengan wajah ngeri. "Katanya, otaknya berceceran dan—dan—hilang separo."

"_Apa?_"

Ron dan Harry, yang baru kembali ke ruang rekreasi, bergabung dalam rombongan yang sedang bergosip itu.

"Benar," kata George. "Aku mendengar Milicent menangis sambil menjabarkan hal itu, dan ia ingin sekali membalas dendam pada orang gila yang sudah melakukan hal mengerikan itu pada kucingnya yang tersayang."

Harry dan Ron ingat kucing Milicent. Kucing berwarna hitam yang pernah tak sengaja dicuri bulunya oleh Hermione, dan akhirnya menyebabkan kecelakaan dengan Ramuan Polijus di tahun kedua mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sebetulnya, kucing itu cantik sekali, dengan bulu-bulu lembut, dan jelas Milicent selalu memeluknya setiap ada kesempatan.

Tapi seseorang—atau sesuatu—sudah membinasakan kucing malang itu.

Hermione memekik ngeri sambil mendekap kucing jingganya. "Oh, siapakah yang tega melakukannya? Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau hal itu menimpa Crookshanks..."

Dan ketika perlahan-lahan grup rumpi dadakan itu membubarkan diri, Harry dan Ron duduk bersama Hermione untuk mengerjakan PR seperti biasa. Ron berusaha untuk berbaik-baik kepadanya, meskipun masih kesal soal Scabbers. Namun Harry memerhatikan Crookshanks.

Apakah matanya membohonginya, ataukah dia memang melihat kilatan penuh kemenangan di mata kucing jingga itu?

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, keadaan memburuk.

Ternyata setelah kucing Milicent diserang dengan barbar, beberapa ekor kucing lagi diserang juga. Setiap hari mereka mendengar berita soal mayat kucing yang ditemukan mengenaskan, dengan kepala pecah dan otak digerogoti. Yang mengherankan adalah, tidak ada binatang lain yang diserang seperti itu, seolah-olah si penyerangnya hanya menyasar para kucing.

"Monster apa _lagi_ sih yang ada di kastil ini?" bentak Ron, entah kepada siapa.

Hermione ketakutan dan sekarang mengurung Crookshanks di dalam kastil terus-menerus. Tapi meskipun tidak boleh meninggalkan kastil, semua orang tahu kucing itu jago menyelundupkan diri lewat celah paling sempit sekalipun.

"Apakah Sirius Black yang melakukannya?" Ron mengajukan hipotesis.

"Membunuhi kucing-kucing? Dia? Untuk apa?" balas Harry.

"Yah, tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia gemar membunuh."

"Sirius Black tidak ada di kastil ini, Ron," kata Hermione. "Dementor-Dementor itu menjaga semua pintu masuk."

Percakapan mereka mendadak saja terputus ketika berita lain dibawa masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dan kali ini berita itu membuat Menara Gryffindor geger.

"Ada lagi kucing yang mati!" seru Lee dengan wajah cemas. "Dan kali ini... dia adalah _Mrs Norris_!"

Semua orang menahan napas. Mrs Norris, kucing Filch, yang selama ini selalu mengendap-endap dan menangkap murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan. Meskipun semua orang membenci Mrs Norris, tidak ada yang mengharapkan kematiannya. Nasib Mrs Norris sudah cukup tragis ketika dia sempat Membatu tahun lalu gara-gara ulah Basilisk.

"Siapa yang menemukannya?" tanya seseorang.

"Aku," kata Lee, wajahnya kini pucat. "Di koridor dekat kelas Ramalan. Mengerikan sekali..."

Dan sementara murid-murid lain mengerubungi Lee untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tetap duduk di sudut mereka. Hermione-lah yang paling pucat, karena ada kemungkinan kucingnya sendiri juga bisa diserang.

"Kalian tahu hal ini mengingatkanku pada apa?" tanya Harry pelan.

Kedua temannya menggeleng.

"Zombi."

Ron mengerjap. "Aku pernah mendengar kata itu, tapi tak pernah tahu apa persisnya. Kurasa beberapa orang di sini pernah menyebut-nyebutnya..."

"Zombi adalah makhluk fiktif menyeramkan di dunia Muggle," jelas Harry. "Kebanyakan penyihir yang berasal dari dunia Muggle memang sangat mengenal zombi, karena makhluk itu banyak diceritakan di buku-buku atau film-film. Zombi adalah mayat, mayat yang hidup kembali dan memangsa orang-orang yang masih hidup."

Ron manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup kembali?"

"Mereka tidak _hidup_, melainkan _dibangkitkan_ oleh semacam kekuatan mistis. Mereka tak punya jiwa. Tubuh mereka digerakkan oleh kekuatan mistis itu seperti boneka," kata Harry lagi. "Dan kalian tahu apa makanan zombi?"

Hening, dan kemudian Hermione berkata, "Otak."

Ketiganya berpandang-pandangan.

"Dan memang semua kucing itu digerogoti otaknya, kan?" sambung Hermione, yang kelahiran-Muggle dan jelas sangat fasih mengenai zombi. "Selama ini, setelah aku membaca beberapa buku tentang Sihir Hitam, aku tidak pernah menganggap zombi itu mitos Muggle belaka. Zombi itu _benar-benar ada_."

"Apa?"

"Zombi dikenal di dunia sihir dengan nama lain," kata Hermione lagi, kini tampangnya menggurui seperti biasanya. "Yaitu: _Inferius_. Dalam bentuk jamak, Inferi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry.

Tapi Ron berseru keras, "Benar juga! Inferi itu kan mayat-mayat yang dihidupkan lagi oleh Sihir Hitam! Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau mereka makan otak."

"Mereka tidak _benar-benar_ makan otak," kata Hermione lagi, "tapi _menyerang_ otak. Zombi, atau Inferi, adalah makhluk yang sudah mati. _Undead_. Konon, jiwa seseorang itu terletak dalam pikiran. Dan pikiran adanya di otak. Sehingga, yang membuat zombi—atau Inferi—bisa hidup, adalah sisa-sisa aktivitas otak, meskipun mereka sudah tidak punya kesadaran lagi. Karena itulah mereka bisa bergerak, tapi tidak bisa mengontrol diri mereka sendiri."

"Dan mereka menyerang otak..." kata Harry.

"...untuk menyerap energi dari otak yang masih hidup itu," sambung Hermione.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Ron. "Apakah kalian bermaksud mengatakan kalau _ada Inferi berkeliaran di Hogwarts_?"

"Itu adalah salah satu teori yang cukup kuat, kan?" kata Hermione lagi.

"Tapi zombi manusia hanya bisa makan otak manusia," ujar Harry. "Kalau begitu, yang sedang berkeliaran sekarang adalah..."

"...zombi kucing?"

.

.

.

Ketiga sahabat itu tak bisa tidur malamnya, karena sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan tentang zombi—alias Inferius—kucing. Kalau memang ada makhluk seperti itu, di manakah dia berada? Dari manakah dia datang? Kucing mana yang bisa tinggal di dalam kastil, berpura-pura jadi kucing hidup, padahal otaknya sudah tinggal sisa-sisa neuron tanpa listrik?

Pikiran Ron dan Harry langsung meloncat ke satu jawaban.

"_Crookshanks._ Tak ada penjelasan lain lagi," ujar Ron kaku. "Sejak dulu aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kucing brengsek itu."

Meskipun begitu, Harry masih ragu-ragu. "Mungkin kita terlalu dini menuduhnya begitu. Kita butuh sumber yang pasti mengenai hal ini."

"Sumber seperti apa?"

"Kita harus mengecek fakta ini di perpustakaan, mencari ciri utama Inferius kucing, kalau memang ada. Atau," dia mengerjap, "supaya lebih mudah, kita bertanya pada guru."

"Siapa yang bisa kita tanyai?" kata Ron. "Dumbledore terlalu sibuk—"

"Kita bisa bertanya pada guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bukankah Inferi itu mayat-mayat yang dibangkitkan oleh Sihir Hitam?"

Harry dan Ron berpandang-pandangan, mata mereka bersinar dalam kegelapan kamar itu. Benar. Guru mereka tahun ini adalah Remus Lupin, yang jelas akan bersedia menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan memuaskan. Profesor Lupin adalah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam paling baik yang pernah mengajar mereka sejauh ini.

Maka keesokan harinya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione nekat pergi ke kantor Lupin.

"Inferius kucing?" Lupin terperanjat.

"Ya, Sir. Kami yakin makhluk itulah yang menyerang kucing-kucing sekolah akhir-akhir ini."

"Apakah mungkin ada makhluk gaib seperti itu, Profesor?"

Lupin memandang mereka bertiga dengan kening berkerut. "Aku sudah sering melihat Inferi manusia, tapi tidak pernah kucing. Meskipun begitu, selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Tapi aku tidak melihat alasan _kenapa_ ada penyihir hitam yang mau repot-repot membangkitkan mayat seekor kucing. Untuk apa?"

Ya, untuk apa?

Inferius manusia punya kegunaan jelas, yaitu untuk membunuh manusia dengan kekuatan dan keterampilan kaki dan tangan manusia. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seekor Inferius kucing?

"Untuk memburu," kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Apa yang diburu kucing?"

"Tikus," mereka menjawab serempak.

"Dan _apa_," kata Lupin lagi, "apa _gunanya_ perburuan seekor tikus bagi seorang penyihir hitam?"

"Bisa apa saja," jawab Hermione. "Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahui motifnya, tapi bukti-bukti mengarah ke sana, Profesor."

"Aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuan analisismu, Miss Granger," Lupin tersenyum ramah kepada Hermione. Tapi entah kenapa, Hermione tampak terganggu karena disenyumi. Ia membuang muka.

"Sir," kata Harry. "Bisakah zombi—maksud saya Inferius—kucing, menyerang manusia?"

"Bisa, tapi sulit sekali," jawab Lupin tenang. "Naluri utama kucing adalah berburu. Ketika dia dibangkitkan menjadi Inferius, kemampuan itu meningkat seiring dengan Sihir Hitam yang menstimulasi otaknya. Mereka akan jadi lebih ganas, lebih efektif, lebih berani mati, dan juga lebih jago berkamuflase. Jadi, mereka harusnya sangat sulit dibedakan dari kucing biasa. Namun, dibutuhkan tenaga ribuan Inferi kucing untuk bisa menghabisi manusia."

"Kalau begitu ia pasti bukan menyasar kita, tapi makhluk kecil lain seperti tikus," kata Ron. "Entah untuk apa."

Setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, mereka berpamitan dan meninggalkan kantor Lupin. Dan saat mereka menyusuri koridor yang kosong, Ron berseru kepada Hermione, "Kenapa sih kau kelihatannya benci sekali pada Lupin?"

Hermione tak menjawab.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu juga, Crookshanks sudah bertindak melampaui batas.

"_LIHAT! LIHAT!"_

Ron, dengan wajah merah padam, menyeret keluar seprai dari kamar tidurnya, dan berteriak ke wajah Hermione seperti orang gila.

"_SCABBERS! LIHAT SCABBERS!"_

Lagi-lagi, semua orang menonton.

"_DARAH! SCABBERS LENYAP! DAN KAU TAHU APA YANG ADA DI LANTAI?"_

Ron mencampakkan bulu-bulu kucing yang berwarna jingga ke atas PR Rune Kuno milik Hermione.

Scabbers sudah hilang. Kemungkinan besar sudah ditelan oleh kucing itu.

Dan dengan demikian, Ron mendeklarasikan perang terbuka terhadap Crookshanks.

.

.

.

Nasib Ron tidak lebih baik beberapa hari berikutnya, karena kemudian ia diserang Sirius Black.

Jeritan keras membahana membangunkan semua orang di Menara Gryffindor, baik di kamar anak laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dalam kegelapan, teriakan itu terdengar begitu memilukan dan mengguncang urat nadi.

"_Black! Sirius Black!"_ pekik Ron. _"Bawa pisau! Di sini! Baru saja! Merobek kelambu! Membuatku bangun!"_

Semua orang panik.

Ketika mereka semua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi tengah malam itu, dalam keadaan terjaga, Harry dan Hermione berusaha menenangkan Ron yang _shock_ berat. Kastil digeledah lagi, namun kemudian Sirius Black dinyatakan sudah hilang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah insiden lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kenapa," ratap Ron, "setelah adanya Inferius bertaring yang membunuhi kucing-kucing, masih ada pula pembunuh buronan yang mau menyerangku? Tidakkah cukup aku diserang kucing Hermione nyaris setiap malam?" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tidakkah cukup tikusku _dimakan_? _Apa_ lagi yang akan kualami sekarang?"

Dan bersamaan dengan kehebohan munculnya Sirius Black, mereka semakin gencar menyelidiki Crookshanks, meskipun Hermione membantah keras bahwa kucingnya adalah kucing tak bernyawa.

"Kalian ini jahat!" kata Hermione terluka. "Crookshanks bukan Inferius! Dia kucing yang baik, dan dia sudah lama tinggal di _Magical Menagerie_ sebelum aku membelinya! Pemilik toko itu tidak akan menjual makhluk gaib Sihir Hitam!"

Tapi ketika Hermione sedang tidak ada, Ron akan merencanakan pembunuhan brutal kepada Harry, yang hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Kita harus menyerang kucing itu diam-diam," katanya bengis penuh dendam. "Memenggal kepalanya, dan menghancurkan otaknya. Hanya dengan begitulah kita bisa membunuh Inferius."

Sementara itu, hari-hari berlalu dengan lebih kacau lagi. Baik murid maupun guru, semuanya panik karena kehadiran Sirius Black, dan karena pembunuhan kucing yang terus-menerus terjadi sepanjang hari. Semakin banyak kucing-kucing yang ditemukan mati di setiap sudut kastil, menyebabkan bau tidak sedap semerbak di tiap koridor, dan Filch si penjaga sekolah tampaknya sudah siap meledak tiap bertemu dengan siapa pun, sama seperti Ron yang uring-uringan sepanjang waktu.

Lalu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione semakin stres ketika Hippogriff milik Hagrid akan dieksekusi, padahal mereka sedang sibuk ujian kenaikan kelas, dan baru menyelesaikan pertandingan final Quidditch. Nyaris tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencemaskan Sirius Black maupun Crookshanks (yang, dengan ajaibnya, masih tetap hidup sementara kucing-kucing lain mati dengan misterius, membuat Ron semakin yakin bahwa dialah Inferius-nya).

Sore itu mereka mengunjungi pondok Hagrid untuk menghiburnya.

Hagrid begitu lemah dan gemetaran, sehingga Hermione menawarkan diri untuk membuat teh. Namun ketika ia mengambil teko susu, ia berteriak.

"_Astaga—mana mungkin—ini Scabbers!"_

Semuanya terheran-heran, terutama Ron, yang sudah melewati berminggu-minggu untuk berkabung bagi kepergian tikusnya. Namun ternyata tikus itu belum mati!

Tapi saat berikutnya Hagrid langsung mengusir mereka, karena petugas yang akan mengeksekusi Buckbeak sudah akan segera tiba. Mereka buru-buru meninggalkan pondok itu dengan Jubah Gaib. Sulit sekali berjalan di bawah Jubah itu sekarang setelah Scabbers kembali bersama Ron, karena tikus itu tak henti-hentinya meronta.

Dan mereka tahu kenapa.

"_Crookshanks!"_ Hermione sudah melihat kucing jingga miliknya itu muncul di halaman. _"Pergi sana, Crookshanks! Pergi!"_

Tapi sorotan mata kucing itu begitu tajam menusuk. Dan Scabbers semakin liar...

"_Scabbers—JANGAN!"_

Scabbers melompat ke udara malam, dan Ron ikut meloncat keluar dari bawah Jubah Gaib. Harry dan Hermione mau tak mau ikut melepas Jubah dan mengejar sahabat mereka, yang berlari ke dalam kegelapan.

"_Kena! Minggir kau, kucing bau..."_

Detik berikutnya terdengar geraman panjang membahana.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menoleh, dan terpana melihat sosok anjing besar hitam berdiri di atas mereka, matanya yang pucat bersinar dalam gelapnya senja. Anjing raksasa itu berlari mengentak, dan menyambar Ron.

"Tidaaak!"

Hermione berusaha mengejar anjing itu bersama Harry, namun dengan mudahnya anjing itu menjatuhkan mereka. Si anjing menggeram dan menggonggong, tapi dengan sudut matanya Harry bisa melihat—kucing Hermione, berjalan di dekat anjing itu, dan mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kucing itu? Mau apa dia ikut campur?

Detik berikutnya, sebelum Harry sempat berpikir, wajahnya dihantam batang pohon. Dedalu Perkasa yang kejam sudah menyambut kehadiran mereka. Hermione berteriak-teriak di sisi Harry ketika tubuhnya beradu dengan tinju kayu besar itu, sementara mereka melihat Ron di bawah pohon, sudah diseret mendekati sebuah lubang di sana. Mereka ingin mengejar Ron, tapi tak bisa, tidak dengan dahan-dahan besar menghalangi mereka.

Tapi kemudian Crookshanks melesat maju dan menekan sebuah tonjolan di dahan pohon itu, dan si Dedalu mendadak berhenti menyerang.

Harry dan Hermione berpandangan. Kucing ini...

.

.

.

Ternyata anjing itu adalah Sirius Black.

Dan ternyata Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala. Itulah sebabnya Hermione terlihat tidak menyukainya selama ini.

Setelah segala baku hantam yang mereka lalui di Shrieking Shack, akhirnya Lupin dan Black berhasil membujuk mereka bertiga untuk mendengarkan.

"_Boleh aku melihat tikusmu?"_ tanya Lupin pada Ron.

"_Apa urusan Scabbers dengan semua ini?"_

"_Segalanya."_

"_Itu bukan tikus,"_ kata Sirius Black parau. _"Animagus, yang bernama Peter Pettigrew."_

Terjadi pertengkaran lagi, beberapa teriakan, dan cicit tikus yang bergema. Namun Black dan Lupin berhasil membuktikan bahwa tikus itu kemudian bertransformasi di depan mata mereka semua—menjadi seorang pria kecil dengan mata berair yang ketakutan...

"Dan kupikir," sambung Lupin, "kau harus menjelaskan segalanya pada mereka mengenai kucing ini, Sirius."

Dengan Peter Pettigrew yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka semua, Sirius Black menunjuk Crookshanks di sisi ruangan.

"Kurasa," katanya, "kalian sudah tahu kucing ini _apa_."

"Tepat seperti perkiraan kalian, rasanya," lanjut Lupin. "Aku baru menyadarinya tadi, ketika aku melihat kucing itu bergerak dan menyerang. Dia seperti macan yang sangat ganas."

"Tidak..." kata Hermione.

"Inferius," sergah Black kasar.

"Bukan!" bantah Hermione lagi. "Dia kucing biasa!"

"Tadinya aku juga mengira begitu," kata Black, "sampai kemudian kusaksikan dia menyerang kucing lain di tengah malam buta, dan melahap otaknya."

Hening lama.

"A-apa," Harry gelagapan, "kucing itu betul-betul Inferius?"

"Tapi Crookshanks sudah tinggal di Diagon Alley lama sekali," ujar Hermione, suaranya bergetar.

"Kurasa," kata Black pelan, "ini semua salahku."

"Salahmu?"

"Hanya aku orang di dunia ini yang tahu kebenaran yang terjadi pada peristiwa ledakan itu," katanya lagi. "Hanya aku yang tahu bahwa Peter-lah pelaku sebenarnya. Dia bertransformasi jadi tikus dan menghilang, dikira mati. Jadi, selama di penjara, aku seringkali mengigau dan rasanya aku membicarakan hal itu dalam tidur. Beberapa sisa Pelahap Maut yang masih belum gila bisa menangkap makna perkataanku itu, dan dengan cepat, kabar itu tersebar dan sampai ke telinga pengikut Voldemort yang lain, entah siapa. Para Pelahap Maut yang tersisa ini juga mengejar Peter, sama sepertiku."

"Dan cara terbaik untuk mengejar tikus adalah?" kata Lupin.

"Dengan mengirimkan kucing paling tangguh sedunia," sambung Black. "Pada hari ketika kalian berada di Diagon Alley, aku yakin mereka sudah membunuhi beberapa kucing untuk menangkap tikusmu—salah satunya adalah Crookshanks, yang tiba-tiba menyerangmu di toko."

"Apa maksudmu—kau bilang, Crookshanks sudah _dibunuh_?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, dia dibunuh hari itu juga ketika kalian ke _Magical Menagerie_. Dan langsung dibangkitkan dengan kutukan Hitam kuat. Betapa beruntungnya mereka..."

"...aku malah membelinya," kata Hermione, matanya tanpa kedip.

"Betul. Sejak itu, dia terus-menerus memburu si tikus, menjalankan tugas yang sudah diperintahkan kepadanya. Namun, kucing itu juga harus membunuhi kucing-kucing lain untuk bertahan hidup. Dia butuh otak, atau dia akan mati tanpa makanan itu."

"Tapi kurasa Sirius menemukan kelemahan kucing ini, iya kan?" tanya Lupin. "Aku sudah menduga kau meminta pertolongan orang dalam untuk memasuki kastil, Sirius, tapi tak pernah kusangka kau meminta bantuan seekor _kucing_."

"Meskipun dia sudah jadi Inferius, kucing tetaplah kucing," kata Black lagi. "Dan kelemahan terbesar kucing adalah _anjing_. Aku berhasil menundukkan kucing itu, memanipulasinya agar dia mematuhiku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah bisa disuruh-suruh, memberi kabar dari dalam sekolah, mencuri kata kunci, dan sebagainya."

"Begitulah, Hermione," kata Lupin. "Bagaimanapun juga, kucingmu sudah berjasa dalam menangkap penjahat yang sebenarnya."

Dan kemudian, setelah kebenaran terungkap, Harry pun memercayai bahwa Sirius Black tidak bersalah. Rombongan itu berjalan meninggalkan terowongan Dedalu Perkasa, sudah siap untuk menyerahkan Peter Pettigrew kepada pihak yang berwajib. Namun terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan...

"Profesor Lupin!" teriak Hermione. _"Dia tidak minum Ramuan-nya malam ini! Dia tidak aman!"_

Di depan mata mereka, Remus Lupin mulai bertransformasi.

Menjadi manusia serigala.

Rombongan itu bubar. Harry dan Hermione berusaha menyelamatkan Ron, sementara Sirius mulai menjelma menjadi anjing lagi untuk melawan si manusia serigala. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu, Peter Pettigrew menyambar tongkat sihir Lupin dari tanah.

"_Tetap di tempatmu!"_ Harry berteriak, tapi sudah terlambat. Ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi tikus kembali.

Tikus.

Dengan berubahnya Peter menjadi Scabbers kembali, Crookshanks langsung bereaksi.

Kucing itu mengeong berbahaya dan melesat dalam kegelapan. Sementara itu, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berlari mengikutinya, untuk menghindari si manusia serigala yang tampaknya sudah siap menerkam apa saja. Mereka berlari menyeberangi halaman, suara langkah dan napas terengah mereka ditingkahi desis marah kucing dan geraman serigala di latar belakang.

"Lihat! Lihat itu!" kata Ron panik.

Di bawah banjir cahaya bulan, mereka dapat melihat warna jingga berkilauan di rerumputan. Crookshanks sedang berlari kencang mengejar sang tikus, tampaknya marah sekali karena ia tak dapat menemukan Scabbers. Dan kemudian, ia berhenti berlari dan duduk di tengah halaman dengan moncong diarahkan ke langit.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika kemudian Crookshanks mengeluarkan suara eongan raksasa yang membahana membelah udara. Dia mengeong beberapa kali, keras sekali, berirama, seolah sedang memanggil sesuatu. Ekornya mengayun ke kanan-kiri sementara ia mengeong.

Saat berikutnya, tanah bergetar.

"Halaman ini..." gumam Harry.

"Tanah ini," kata Hermione kaget, "ini adalah bagian halaman yang digunakan sebagai kuburan! Kuburan bagi para kucing yang mati itu!"

Seolah terjadi gempa di sana, tanah bergetar makin kuat, dan tercipta banyak sekali lubang yang merekah di bawah sinar bulan.

Crookshanks masih mengeong dengan melodius, dengan kastil megah Hogwarts melatarbelakangi tubuhnya. Mata kuningnya berkilauan.

Dan dari lubang-lubang di tanah itu, mereka melihat kaki-kaki bercakar bergerak muncul, bersaput tanah, merangkak naik.

Kaki-kaki yang diikuti tubuh berbulu, kepala yang lonjong, dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan ekor yang mengibas garang.

Mereka semua keluar dari kuburan mereka. Makhluk-makhluk bertaring dengan kepala-kepala pecah dan perut memburai. Yang tadinya hidup sebagai seekor kucing manis, namun kini tampak seperti habis dicabik-cabik. Mata mereka bergelantungan keluar, ekor mereka nyaris putus jadi dua...

"Dia memanggil mereka semua!" teriak Ron. "Dia membangunkan semua korban-korbannya!"

"Siapa pun yang mati dimakan zombi akan jadi zombi!" pekik Hermione.

"LARI!"

Mereka bertiga mengambil langkah seribu ke arah sekolah—termasuk Ron, yang meskipun kakinya patah, cukup panik untuk bisa berlari kencang. Tapi begitu mereka tiba di Aula Depan, Aula itu sudah penuh guru dan murid, yang bertanya-tanya ada keributan apa malam ini. Beberapa orang berteriak.

"Kucing! Banyak sekali kucing!"

"Kucing-kucing yang sudah mati! Bangkit dari kuburan mereka!"

Nyanyian Crookshanks akhirnya berakhir. Dia berjalan dengan gagah menuju pasukan Inferi-nya, yang menanti di tengah halaman sekolah, di bawah benderang sinar bulan. Semua mayat kucing itu menatap orang-orang di Aula, yang membeku ketakutan.

"Kita adalah ancaman," bisik Hermione. "Bagi mereka, kita adalah ancaman. Sudah terlambat—kita harus menyerang..."

Dan seperti sudah diberi aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja pasukan kucing itu berlari bersama-sama menuju Aula, menampakkan taring mereka.

"Semua mundur! Tutup gerbang!"

Para penghuni Hogwarts yang panik berlarian masuk kembali karena penyerangan yang mendadak itu, namun meskipun pintu kayu besar itu sudah dibanting menutup, mereka sama sekali tidak aman. Pasukan kucing itu mengeong bersamaan seperti koor yang menakutkan, dan mereka mulai memanjati setiap jendela dan ventilasi. Dalam sekejap, mereka menguasai seluruh lantai dasar.

"Kita harus melawan!" teriak Hermione pada siapa pun yang bisa mendengarnya di tengah kepanikan. "Lawan dengan sihir! Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan!"

Semua orang mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mulai menyerang, namun tampaknya para Inferi kucing itu tak bisa dikalahkan.

Mereka bisa melompat setinggi langit-langit Aula Besar, mengeluarkan cakar setajam parang, dan menggigit dengan kekuatan mesin giling. Dalam sekejap, seluruh penghuni Hogwarts sudah luka-luka parah. Kucing-kucing itu mendesis garang sambil memamerkan taring mereka, ekor mereka berdiri tegak walaupun bulu mereka kusam sewarna tanah. Mereka mengeong lapar meskipun usus mereka sudah bocor-bocor.

Bau darah memenuhi Hogwarts.

"Serang otak mereka!" pekik Ron. "Otak mereka! Hancurkan!"

Kelebatan para makhluk predator di seluruh ruangan bersanding dengan cahaya-cahaya dari mantra yang dilancarkan. Lebih banyak lagi darah yang tumpah. Baju-baju zirah kini berwarna merah, lukisan-lukisan panik dan penghuninya kabur semua sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Sementara itu, ratusan kucing menggaruk setiap penjuru tempat itu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dalam hasil goresan kuku mereka yang sekuat baja.

Harry bertatapan dengan Mrs Norris di Aula, atau lebih tepatnya jenazah Mrs Norris yang lehernya tergorok tak wajar, menampakkan trakea yang miring.

"Halo, Ma'am," kata Harry getir, dan meledakkan kepala si kucing sampai otaknya berhamburan.

Pertempuran itu berlangsung sengit dan melelahkan. Tubuh semua orang penuh gigitan dan cakaran. Para guru yang menguasai sihir tingkat tinggi pun telah berusaha mengalahkan pasukan Inferi kucing itu, namun mereka juga sudah nyaris kelelahan. Semakin banyak penyihir yang jatuh karena kehabisan darah, dan semakin banyak pula otak kucing yang berserakan di lantai, di tangga, di dinding, di mana-mana. Beberapa kali Harry terpeleset tubuh zombi kucing yang membusuk menguar.

"Mereka ganas sekali!" pekik Ron, yang rambutnya pitak di beberapa bagian karena diserbu serombongan kucing. "Kita takkan bisa bertahan!"

Harry berharap Sirius bisa datang dan membantu mereka, tapi anjing itu sedang berkelahi dengan si serigala sekarang, jauh di dalam Hutan Terlarang.

"Mereka bergerak berdasarkan komando," kata Hermione. "Komando itu harus dihentikan..."

Dan akhirnya, mereka berhadapan dengan kucing _itu_.

Crookshanks, si kucing jingga. Satu-satunya kucing yang tidak bersimbah darah maupun berkepala pecah. Crookshanks dibunuh dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra, karena itu tubuhnya tidak hancur seperti Inferi lainnya, supaya bisa tetap berkamuflase sebagai kucing normal.

Hermione menatap mata kuning kucing itu, dan merasakan matanya sendiri pedas.

"Crookshanks..."

Kucing itu—tanpa diduga-duga—mengeong perlahan.

Bukan eongan jahat seperti yang dilantunkan para pasukan zombi kucing, melainkan eongan lembut dan manis seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dalam pelukan Hermione. Meskipun pertarungan maut berlangsung di sekitar mereka, dan telinga mereka dihujani teriakan-teriakan dan desisan, seolah Hermione dan Crookshanks tidak memedulikannya.

"Hermione," kata Harry, terengah, dari kejauhan. "Bunuh dia sekarang! Hentikan komandonya!"

Hermione tidak mendengarkan.

Crookshanks berjalan menghampiri Hermione, mendengkur sambil memejamkan mata, dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki gadis itu.

"Hermione!" teriak Ron dari sisi lain. "_Bunuh kucing itu!_"

Namun tongkat sihir Hermione berdentang jatuh sementara ia berlutut di lantai dan mengelus-elus kepala Crookshanks, yang masih mendengkur dengan senang hati. Bulunya yang berkilau dan wajahnya yang damai menampakkan senyuman ala kucing yang tulus, sementara Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan mendekapnya.

Ia mengeong lagi, pelan, meminta perlindungan.

Bulunya yang hangat menyentuh dada Hermione, yang terasa begitu damai ketika ia memeluknya. Getar-getar tubuh si kucing memberinya semangat kehidupan.

Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak permohonan seekor kucing yang begitu tulusnya? Makhluk yang selama ini menemanimu saat kau kesepian? Meskipun tingkahnya terlihat sombong dan ngebos, Crookshanks adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang mendengarkan curahan hati Hermione ketika teman-teman manusianya menjauhinya. Kucing ini selalu membawa pulang bangkai tikus yang bau, tapi ia setia pada Hermione.

Pada malam-malam berbadai, kucing itu biasanya menyelinap ke balik selimut Hermione dan bergelung di sana sampai pagi. Sebelum pergi untuk sarapan, Hermione selalu menyempatkan diri menuang susu dan memerhatikan Crookshanks menjilati mangkuknya sampai tandas, lalu mendengkur senang sambil menggosokkan diri ke kakinya. Kucing itu sering berlarian mengitari kamar sambil mengejar-ngejar barang yang bulat dan bergulingan, seperti misalnya Remembrall punya Lavender. Dia sering menggaruk-garuk selimut Hermione untuk mengasah kuku, namun kalau Hermione memarahinya, ia akan menjatuhkan diri di karpet dan memperlihatkan perutnya, sehingga Hermione tak punya pilihan lain selain menggelitikinya.

Seekor kucing adalah sahabat yang menyebalkan, tapi sahabat sejati adalah mereka yang bisa membuat sahabatnya tetap mencintai mereka kendatipun sebal setengah mati.

Dan sekali lagi, di tengah-tengah pertempuran itu, Crookshanks mendengkur di tangan Hermione yang berdarah.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Crookshanks sayang..."

Kucing itu akhirnya membuka mata, dan menatap Hermione dengan tegas.

Seakan ingin mengatakan, "Memang aku sahabatmu, tapi kalau memang kau harus membunuhku, maka lakukanlah. Aku sepenuhnya rela."

Hermione menggeleng.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan membunuhnya. Tidak akan...

_DUAR_.

Sebuah mantra diluncurkan dari sisi lain ruangan, meledak di hadapan Hermione, menyisakan asap tebal menyesakkan. Dan ketika asap itu sudah hilang...

...dilihatnya tubuh Crookshanks di lantai.

Tak bergerak.

Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi.

Hermione jatuh ke lantai, ke hadapan jasad berwarna jingga yang hancur itu, dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi bulu-bulunya...

"Hermione?" panggil Neville dengan takut-takut. "Aku minta maaf..."

Neville-lah yang sudah melakukannya. Ia meledakkan otak kucing itu demi mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Tindakannya sangat heroik dan menyelamatkan orang banyak, di saat Hermione sendiri tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Hal itu membuat air mata Hermione mengalir semakin deras.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Neville..."

Suasana mendadak hening. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pertempuran sudah berakhir. Bersamaan dengan matinya Crookshanks, matilah komando yang membangkitkan para Inferi kucing itu dari kubur mereka. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Harry dan Ron berlari menghampiri Hermione, yang mendadak limbung dan goyah.

Mereka berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

"Hermione?"

Gadis itu sudah sadar kembali. Dia masih berada di Aula Besar yang hancur berantakan, dengan puing-puing bekas pertempuran masih tersisa di segala sudut. Orang-orang yang terluka sedang diobati, dan mayat-mayat kucing sedang dibersihkan lalu dikubur kembali di luar.

Hermione segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan aula. Ia masih merasa kacau-balau, dan tak ingin berbicara pada siapa pun.

Kedua sahabatnya menyusulnya.

"Hermione, kami tahu kau sangat kehilangan kucingmu," kata Ron pelan. "Tapi itu adalah keharusan, atau semua orang di sini mati."

Gadis itu bersandar di dinding koridor yang kosong, masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis tersedu-sedu. Harry dan Ron saling pandang, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Namun kemudian, saat Hermione memikirkan jasad Crookshanks, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada sesuatu yang _lain_.

"Nyawa," katanya mendadak.

"Apa?" tanya Ron.

"Kucing punya sembilan nyawa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kucing normal punya sembilan nyawa..." Hermione mulai berjalan bolak-balik, "maka zombi kucing punya _lebih_."

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Harry tampak cemas. "Sembilan nyawa itu cuma mitos."

"Itu bukan mitos," kata Hermione, tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti biasa. "Kucing adalah makhluk paling misterius di muka bumi ini, dan mereka sangat jago bertahan hidup. Kurasa... kita tidak bisa menyamakan mereka dengan zombi manusia, yang akan langsung mati setelah kita meledakkan otaknya."

Ron tampak ngeri. "Jadi...?"

"Dibutuhkan usaha yang seharusnya lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh zombi kucing. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau kucing normal punya sembilan nyawa..." dia menoleh pada Harry dan Ron, yang terbelalak, "mungkin zombi kucing punya _sembilan puluh_."

Hening melanda.

Mereka saling pandang dengan ekspresi horor.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara _meong_ dingin dari sudut ruangan.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**Note:**

Baiklah, awalnya ide cerita ini datang gara-gara _kucing saya sendiri _=))

Jadi, saya punya kucing nan sangat rese plus menyebalkan. Mukanya sinis banget dan dia gak henti-hentinya bawa pulang tikus ke rumah, mana kalo udah ngeong, gak bakal berenti ngeong, sampe kuping saya mau copot rasanya. Akhirnya saya mikir, _something is wrong with this cat!_

Bagaimana kalo ternyata kucing saya itu siluman jadi-jadian? Tapi karena kucing saya itu—meskipun rese—sepertinya normal-normal saja, akhirnya saya melampiaskan pikiran itu pada Crookshanks yang malang =))

Selamat Hari Kucing Sedunia untuk tanggal 8 Agustus nanti!


End file.
